


Day 341 - Pitch the woo

by Anarion



Series: An almost gravitational pull    (former '365 days of 221Bs' series) [341]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Humor, Insecure!Sherlock, Love, M/M, Romance, Sex on the horizon, Slash, date, dead bodies, surprise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-30
Updated: 2013-07-30
Packaged: 2017-12-21 21:48:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/905326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anarion/pseuds/Anarion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“What are we doing here?”</i>
</p><p>This is the story of John and Sherlock: A love story told over 365 days. It's not linear. It's not a serial. It's a 221B (almost) every day, building up a cohesive whole.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 341 - Pitch the woo

“What are we doing here?”

John looked at the chess player and followed the line of the exposed muscles with his gaze.

“Don’t you like it?”

“I do. I really do. It’s very interesting and educational. But I don’t understand. Is this research? Do we have a new case?”

“No. Keep up, John. It’s flowers.”

“Excuse me?”

“It’s my equivalent of flowers.”

“I see. No, I don’t. You lost me. Flowers?”

“You said you didn’t want flowers, because flowers are not me. You said I should woo you with something else.”

“So this is your way of wooing me?”

“Not good?”

“No, it’s good. It’s perfect.”

They were standing in the middle of plastinated dead bodies of ‘Körperwelten’ and John thought that this was really the most perfect thing Sherlock could’ve come up with. He looked up to his lover with a grin.

“I’d really like to kiss you right now, but I think that might be inappropriate.”

“We can always come back another time.”

“Sherlock Holmes, did you really just agree to leave a place that has countless dead bodies just so that I can kiss you?”

“I know all about dead bodies. I don’t know all about your body yet.”

“So you prefer kissing over dead people?”

“Kissing? No. Kissing you? Yes. And everything else that involves your body.”

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt was 'flower'.  
> This is sort of a sequel to [The Woes of Wooing](http://archiveofourown.org/works/398186). 
> 
> 'Körperwelten' is an exhibition of plastinated dead bodies. Not my kind of thing, but I thought Sherlock and John might like it. What do you think?
> 
> And with this I'm leaving you again. Off until next Thursday (London and other stuff). Take care! :)


End file.
